Chapter 10
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on December 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 2. Plot Miia calls a meeting with Kimihito and the others to discuss who to keep Suu safe from Smith, however she is ignored due to Kimihito dealing with his house being remodeled under order's from Smith. While Kimihito ponders on what the waterproof is for before coming to the conclusion that Smith was letting them keep Suu and the room was for her, but before he can tell the girls, they sneak out the house much to his dismay. Miia, Papi, and Cera arrived in the park with Suu being concealed in a water bucket. However they realize that they left Kimihito behind and could get in trouble for not being with their host. They hide in the bushes to avoid several black-suited men looking for Suu. Before they can decide what to do Papi accidentally spills water all over herself while trying to rehydrate Suu. Desperate for water, Suu kisses/licks the water on Papi's body to everyone's shock. Elsewhere, Kimihito while searching for the girl's saves a lady in a wheelchair from going downhill. She introduce's herself as Mero and thanks him for saving her. Mero states that she saw them earlier and decides to help him. Back at the park, Miia and Cera restrain Suu from attacking anyone else, but before they can move to another area, Cera accidentally backs into a faucet, breaking it and wetting her backside. Suu, sensing water, pins Cera and absorb moisture on her body. Miia covers Cera 's mouth to keep her giving away their hiding place, Meanwhile, Mero reveals she can sense water and reveals the girl's location in the park, After avoiding more black-suited men they arrive at the park. They find Miia keeping her distance form Suu (trying not get wet) but when she tries to warn Kimihito, Suu assaults her sweaty body. Suu sees Mero and tries to attack Mero. A prepared Kimihito uses a large plastic garbage bag to intercept her mid-flight.. Back at the house, the waterproof room is finished, as Smith arrives. Papi thanks her for making the room for Suu, Sumith states that she's very overworked due to having several different jobs, such as looking for home stays, working as the extra-species exchange coordinator, putting new experiments into practice. and never gets a raise for what she does, as a result she decide's not to define "slime" as an extra-species. While Kimihito asks why she then had a room made for Suu, Smith reveals that made not for Suu, but for their new guest: Meroune Lorelei. |} |} Key Events *Meroune Lorelei is introduced and moves in with the main cast. *It's revealed Suu gets an intense craving for water when dehydrated. If she finds someone soaked in water or moist in some other way like sweat, and while she is in that state, she will stop at nothing to suck up all the moisture they are covered in to re-hydrate herself (and will do so in the most obscene manner, due to her odd ways of thinking), practically violating them in the process. Trivia *Suu sucessfully "assaults" three of the main female leads: Papi, Cera and Miia. This is the first episode which shows Suu's "Yuri" tendencies. *In the chapter cover there was a mistake translation of the characters name. **In the cover Miia's real translation name is Meer (which sounds "Miia" in non-rhotic accents). **Also Suu's real translation name is Sue. ***However that didn't caught on even in the official translation, so it was changed. *In this chapter Miia cosplays as FOX-era Big Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3. Category:Chapters